When in Rome
by sassyangel15
Summary: Wyatt, Chris and Mel fic. The kids encounter a very powerful mystical object and cast a spell to protect it... they didn't know time travel would be a consequence, or the chance of execution. Will they get out of it this time?
1. Waking Up

"You do it" Wyatt said as he pushed Chris in front of Melinda's door.

"No, you do. I did it last time" Chris responded back.

"But I got hurt worse the time before when I did it" Wyatt said as he made a face.

"How about this, we both do it" Chris offered the compromise.

"Fine" Wyatt replied not very happy.

The two brothers opened their baby sister's door. They walked quietly through the purple room and looked at their sleeping sister. Chris looked at his older brother. He knew this was going to be difficult. Wyatt looked at Chris and then motioned towards their sister with his head. Chris just stood there shaking his head back and forth. The brothers stood watching their sister. Mel had the power of telepathy, and while it was great that she was able to use it to tap into her family's powers, when she slept, the telepathic link she shared with her brothers was a freeway for disaster. Mel basically shared her dreams with her brothers, either she was dreaming and they would get the dreams or they would dream and Mel would receive them. Tonight however, Mel was dreaming and it was nothing good. She tossed and turned in her bed; mumbling the words 'stop' and 'no' as her brothers watched the fear on her face grow.

"She looks so scared" Chris said telepathically to his brother.

"Hello, did you not see what she was dreaming about, hell, I was a little freaked" he replied back.

"Alright let's do this. Cover me" Chris replied as he walked towards the bed. "Mel. Mellie wake up" Chris said out loud as he shook Mel's shoulders. "Come on baby sister, wake up!" he said louder and shook more vigorously. All of the sudden Mel shot straight up in bed and sent Chris flying across the room with his own telekinesis.

"Chris" Wyatt yelled as he held his hands out. Chris disappeared in a swirl of orbs and then landed in Wyatt's arms bridal style.

"Thanks" Chris said sarcastically as he saw he was in Wyatt's arms. Wyatt put his younger brother down on the ground and said "No problem. Mellie, you alright?" he asked his sister.

"Um, yea, I think so" she said as the past few moments caught up with her. "Oh my gosh, Chris are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, at least this time I didn't go through the wall" he said optimistically.

"Hey at least you didn't get the combustion power used on you. Maybe it's because we are only half white lighter that it hurts so much" Wyatt said as he remembered the last time Mel had a bad dream.

"What time is it?" Mel asked her brothers.

"About 4 a.m." Wyatt replied with a yawn.

"Uh, guys, I'm sorry. It's just that after last week with the Andras fiasco and school, not to mention dealing with P3 while mom and dad are out of town, I think they are stress dreams. You know manifesting themselves as demons, big hairy drooling toothy demons" Mel said as she cringed.

"It's ok Mel. But it was weird you usually call out to us when this happens. This time nothing" Wyatt pointed out. "What do you think we are looking at on the scale?"

"It was pretty bad, I'm thinking like a 9.2" Mel said as she looked down. She always felt really bad when this happened. Ever since the siblings found out that Mel's telepathy roamed free when she slept, they had a 'dream scale' that they measured how bad the dream was. A 1 was a good dream, a 10 was a night terror.

"Do you think you will be able to get back to sleep?" Chris asked.

"I'm thinking if you guys want to get back to sleep yourselves, you better crawl in" Mel said as she scooted to the middle of her bed. The only way that Mel's nightmares stayed away was when her brothers were next to her. It had been that way ever since she was a little kid. When she had a nightmare she would usually call out in her sleep and her brothers would orb into her room, once she was awake and calmed down her brothers would sleep on either side of her so she would feel safe.

"I think that if we don't find a potion that stops this soon, you're going to need to get a bigger bed" Wyatt said as he got settled in.

"I know, but we can't seem to come up with a potion that won't completely block our link. Until then, we are just going to be stuck with each other. In my bed" Mel said with a look of disappointment on her face.

"So what you're saying is that you're going to be looking for a bigger bed in the near future" Chris said with a chuckle.

"I'm saying that I think I'm going to just have to take out all the furniture in this room and cover the floor with lots and lots of pillows so we all have room" Mel said as she snuggled into the covers.

Within a few minutes all three of the siblings were asleep. It was the oddest sight to see three adults sleeping in a queen sized bed. Especially the two boys sleeping under a purple comforter with a black fleurs-de-lys on it.

By the time morning came, Wyatt was sleeping on his stomach laying half off the bed, Mel was sleeping contently on her side with an arm draped across Wyatt's back, and Chris was curled into a ball with most of the covers bunched around him. The sun streamed through the black curtains and settled on Wyatt's eyes. The young witch squeezed his eyes shut tighter in an effort to ignore the sun. With failed results Wyatt turned over which woke Mel up.

"You just couldn't ignore the sun could you" she said as Wyatt rolled over and faced her.

"What can I say it was bright" he said with a smile.

"Oh well, we had to wake up some time. Do you think if we ask, Chris will make us breakfast?" Mel asked her older brother. From the other side of the bed came a muffled "no" from under the blankets.

"Ah come on Chris, I'll even help" Mel said as she rolled over to face her big brother.

"Yea and I will too" Wyatt added. Upon hearing that Mel turned back to face Wyatt and Chris uncovered his face as they both yelled "NO!"

"Ok, I'll set the table and open the juice?" Wyatt questioned.

"Fine. What do you guys want?" Chris said as he submitted to the request.

"Hash browns and scrabbled eggs" Mel said.

"Ooo yea and some sausage" Wyatt added.

"Alright. Mel will you wash the potatoes and peel them for me" Chris said as he slowly sat up from the bed and yawned.

"Um how about we use frozen this morning. As much as I love your cooking, I'm cool with the easy route today. I'll fry the hash browns and slice some fruit, you make the eggs and cook the sausage" Mel said as she rolled out of bed. The two started walking out of Mel's room before Chris turned back around and pointed at Wyatt. Chris and Mel looked at each other and then mischievous grins appeared on both their faces as they crept back toward the bed that Wyatt sprawled out on. The two walked to the side of the bed and lifted the mattress up at a 45 degree angle and watched as their oldest brother rolled off the bed and onto the floor, covers and all.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked as he stood up.

"To get you out of bed silly. If you think Chris and I are going to make breakfast while you stay and sleep, you are sadly mistaken" Mel said as she and Chris walked out of her room, shortly after followed by Wyatt.


	2. Boy Witches?

_Hey guys sorry I didn't write anything for an intro in the first chapter, but I was having a dumb moment and uploaded the chapter before editing it on the site. I know stupid mistake. Anyway so here is my intro. I am happy to announce that the Halliwell children are back after the wonderous fiasco that was Halloween. This is a Wyatt, Chris, Mel fic, but my other characters make brief appearances as well. This story focuses alot on ancient Roman culture and I tried to explain most of the stuff in the story, but if you get confused about something please tell me so I can try and explain it. This Chapter has the guys getting Wiccan supplies, so I will warn you that I am not a Wiccan practitioner, but I tried to read up on it to try and get things accurate the thing with the silver candles and bay leaves is actually a way to boost psycic abilities, BUT THE POTION IS MADE UP! The other supplies and candles were just thrown in there to build the story. Also I describe the kids' vehicles in this chapter and yes, I am aware that this is in the future and the particular vehicles that they are driving may not be around in the future, but I am unaware of future cars, trucks, and SUVs, so there.__ Sorry if this intro got long but I felt the need to tell you all this. Please review as I love to read them. As always, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not owned Charmed, I only own what you are not familiar with._

* * *

After breakfast the three young Halliwells were in the kitchen cleaning up. Wyatt was washing the dishes, Chris was drying them, and Mel was cleaning the counter tops.

"Do you guys have any big plans today?" Mel asked her brothers.

"No not really, I mean its Saturday and we don't have to work at P3 tonight, so plans may come up" Chris said.

"Well, since mom and dad are gone until next week I need to run some errands, plus I need to get the club ready for tonight and check what needs to be ordered on Monday" Mel told her brothers. "It would be great if you guys could help me."

"Sure Mellie what do you need?" Wyatt asked.

"Well if you guys would go to the grocery store for me that would be a big help. I have a list for you and everything" Mel said handing them a piece of paper. "Oh and we need some candles and potion supplies too, you should be able to get everything at _The Witching Hour_, but if you can't, go see Mr. Xi in Chinatown." She said handing them another list. Mel usually did the Wiccan supply shopping; she knew just about every place in town to go for the ingredients. "Alright guys, I'm going to go get dressed and then head to the club" she said leaving the kitchen.

"Yea we better get ready too, if we want to have free time today" Wyatt said as he and Chris also left the kitchen.

Mel was in her room doing her hair. She defiantly inherited Piper's hair, long and brown with a slight wave to it. Once Mel was done straightening it, she pulled some of it back and fastened the pieces with a clip, letting a few pieces fall to the front creating a frame around her face. She quickly put on some make-up and started looking at her clothes. Mel's closet was over flowing with clothes most of which she made herself. Mel's dream was to be a fashion designer; she was in school at the San Francisco School for Art and Design in an attempt to achieve that dream.

"What do I want to look like today?" Mel asked herself. "Let's see setting up the club, so defiantly jeans" she said as she rifled through her clothes finding a pair of white washed jeans that still had denim blue edges. She put the jeans on that sat snugly at her hips. Then she pulled out a pink tank top and pulled it over her head. The tank top fell just at her bellybutton, leaving a bit of her stomach showing. She then dug through her closet and pulled out some blue and pink Rocket Dog sneakers and headed down stairs. She saw Wyatt and Chris in the foyer grabbing their jackets. Chris had on a faded black leather jacket, and Wyatt tossed on his grey suede jacket as Mel came down the stairs.

"See you later guys" She said as she reached into the closet to grab her own jacket.

"Mel, do you really always have to wear half a shirt?" Wyatt asked as he saw what she was wearing.

"Wyatt, we have been over this. Of the three of us here, who is in charge of my body" Mel repeated her common statement. "Plus I'm young and won't be able to wear clothes like this forever. As long as I keep it tasteful there is nothing wrong with how I dress. Not to mention I hardly think showing an inch of my stomach qualifies as half a shirt" Mel said as she pulled out a black jacket. She put the jacket on and headed out the door pulling her long hair out the top. Before the door closed she yelled "Call if you need anything."

"Come on let's go. Your car or mine?" Chris asked.

"Let's take yours, my truck is almost out of gas" Wyatt replied.

Mel walked out to her silver Honda CR-V as her brothers walked over to Chris' yellow Mitsubishi Eclipse. The two vehicles pulled away from the Manor, leaving behind Wyatt's black Toyota Tacoma.

Mel arrived at P3. It was always weird to see the building in the daytime with no cars in the parking lot or illuminated signs. She unlocked the door found the light switch and descended down the stairs. She walked back to her mom's office and unlocked the door.

"Alright if I was an event's calendar where would I be?" she asked out loud. "Ah here it is." She found the large calendar board posted on the wall. "Let's see Saturday" she said as she moved her finger along the dates. "Hmm, 'All Roads Lead to Rome' interesting band name, wonder what they play" Mel wondered out loud. As she stared at the band name, Mel felt a tugging in the back of her mind, like she was supposed to know something. "Huh, weird" Mel said as she walked away to start setting up for the band.

Chris and Wyatt drove down the streets of San Francisco until they pulled up to a row of stores. One store was painted navy blue and the sign above it said _The Witching Hour _in yellow writing, with crescent moons on either side of the words. Chris found a spot in front of the store and the two brothers got out of the car. As they walked into the building a small bell rang signaling to the worker that customers were in the store.

"Blessed be" a young woman said from behind the counter as she turned to look at Chris and Wyatt.

"Or um, I guess you two aren't sister witches" the girl said with an embarrassing smile.

"What you have to be girls to be witches" Chris said with a smile on his face.

"Well, I guess not really, I just have never met, or even heard of male witches before" she replied.

"We are shopping for a friend" Wyatt said as he glared at Chris.

"Ah that explains it. What are you looking for" she asked.

"We need 10 white candles, 3 red candles, 3 blue candles, toadstools, sage bundles, comfrey leaves, and dandelion milk" Wyatt said reading off the list Mel wrote.

"Your friend hasn't gone shopping in a while, has she?" the shop worker asked as she went over to get the candles.

"Well, we… er um, she goes through a lot of stuff, and she just buys all at once" Chris replied.

"I see, you said 3 blue candles right?" she asked.

"Um yea, 10 white, 3 red and 3 blue" Wyatt replied. "Chris will you go find the herbs on the list."

Chris walked over to where the herbs were kept. He looked over the piece of paper. He found a jar of toadstools, and a jar of dandelion milk, then grabbed 5 sage bundles. "Comfrey leaves, where are you" he said to himself and he searched along the shelves. "Ah ha, there you are" he said as he grabbed a bag full of the leaves. As he turned around to walk towards Wyatt his cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he saw it was Mel.

"Yea Mel what's up?" Chris asked.

"Hey are you and Wyatt at the herb shop still?" Mel asked.

"Yea we are just getting ready to leave why?" he questioned.

"Well could you also get a silver candle, and some bay leaves" she asked Chris.

"Silver candle and bay leaves, wait; are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Chris asked.

"Not until I'm with you guys, but yes I am, I have to it's a feeling" Mel told her brother.

"Alright, alright. I'll get the stuff. Talk to you later" he said as he hung up the phone.

"Was that Mel?" Wyatt asked.

"Yea, hey can we also get one silver candle" he said as he walked to the shelf with the bay leaves.

"Sure" the worker said as she grabbed another candle. "A silver candle and bay leaves huh?" she asked as Chris put down the herbs he had picked up. "You're friend sure knows her stuff."

"Yea, I guess" Chris responded.

"Oh hey, just out of curiosity, do you have anything for bad dreams?" Wyatt asked the girl.

"Wyatt! What are you doing you can't exactly tell her that we telepathically share dreams with our sister" Chris said through his telepathic link.

"That's why I asked her for something for bad dreams" Wyatt responded the same way.

"Yea I think we do" the girl said as she walked over to the herbs."Here, morning glory blossoms. Tell your friend to put them under her pillow to keep the bad dreams away."

"Thanks" Wyatt said as he put the morning glory blossoms with the rest of the stuff.

"That will be $75.84" the girl said when she finished ringing up the order.

Chris pulled out a blue debit card. The siblings had opened up a special checking account specifically for Wiccan supplies so nobody got stuck with the bill every time. Every pay check each person got, 10% went into the account. It was something all three sets of cousins had done in an effort to eliminate the money drama. "Damn, that's a lot" Chris said as he got his card back.

"Yea, that's what everybody says, but I don't make the prices" the worker said while she bagged up the supplies and handed them to Wyatt.

"Well, thanks for your help" Wyatt replied as him and Chris walked out.

Back at the club Mel couldn't shake the feeling she had gotten when she was looking at the events board. It was starting to give her a head ache. She had called Chris to pick up some extra things at the herb shop. Although she wasn't sure what was giving her this feeling, she had an idea. Because Mel was able to use all of her family's powers she had a telepathic link with everyone in the family. This link couldn't be completely shut down, but it could be put in 'sleep mode' as Mel liked to call it. Because Mel had felt something pulling at her, she though that a premonition was trying to come to her, but because her telepathic link with her cousin and aunt was in 'sleep mode' she didn't see the premonition and now it was trying to get her to see it.

"Uh that's it, I can't take this anymore" Mel said as she rubbed her eyes. "I think I wrote down everything that will need to be ordered on Monday anyway." Mel dug out her cell phone and called Chris again.

"What do you need Mel?" Chris asked.

"Are you guys done at the grocery store?" Mel asked with stress in her voice.

"Yea, just loading them into the car, why?" Chris asked.

"Nothing really, I just have a head ache and if it is a premonition that is trying to be seen I need to do it now before this get's worse." Mel replied.

"Alright, do you want us to meet you at the club, we can put the perishables in the cooler there so you can do this" Chris told his sister.

"Yea, that'd be great, hurry" Mel said as pain shot through her head.

"Hey Wy, we need to go over to the club Mel needs to…" he paused as he looked around "call a premonition" he whispered to his brother.

"Ah man, we were doing so well all week" Wyatt said disappointed.

"She can't help it Wy, she wouldn't be doing this if she wasn't getting a headache from it being stuck" Chris chastised his brother.

"Fine, come on let's get going" Wyatt said as he climbed into the passengers seat.

The yellow car pulled up to the night club. The two boys walked down the stairs with some bags in their arms. Wyatt walked over to the cooler and put the bags in there to keep the groceries cold. Chris was carrying a paper bag and walked back to their mom's office.

"Mel" Chris yelled through the empty club.

"Damn it Chris, do you really have to yell?" Mel asked her brother as she held the side of her head.

"Sorry Mel just didn't know where you were" Chris said as he dug into the bag. "Silver candle and bay leaves.

"Thanks, will you orb home and get the mortar and pestle. I also need some nutmeg. The rest of the stuff should be here" Mel told her brother. Chris nodded and orbed out.

"What can I get you Mel?" Wyatt asked he hated seeing his baby sister in pain.

"I'm going to need some honey, salt, water and a lighter" Mel replied.

Wyatt went around the bar and found the stuff Mel asked for. When Chris orbed back in, Wyatt had just found a lighter in the drawer behind the bar.

"Where are you going to do this at?" Chris asked Mel.

"This all started in the office so in there" Mel said as her brothers followed her to the office.

Mel put some bay leaves, nutmeg, and salt in the mortar and crushed them together with the pestle until they became a powder. Once she had done that she added the water and honey to the mix. She stirred the ingredients together and poured the liquid back into the glass the water was in. She lit the silver candle and started reciting a spell that she had used before for this task.

"In an attempt to cure this condition, I wish to get a premonition" Mel chanted, and then drank the mixture of ingredients. She made a funny face at the taste but swallowed anyway. She went over to the events calendar and touched today's date, the one that had started it all. Within a moment Mel gasped and shut her eyes, as her body went rigid.


	3. Lei parla italiano?

_Alright folks, here is another chapter. Thank you very much for the reviews, I have enjoyed reading them. I have had alot of requests asking to detail the dream that Mel had in the first chapter, and I have to say that I hadn't planned on describing the dream, but maybe just for you adoring readers I will write a one-shot about different dreams Mel has had (including the one from this story) and how her brothers help her through it all. Tell me if you would like me to write something like that. Please review my new chapter and as always, enjoy!_

* * *

_In her vision Mel was looking at the past. She saw, grand architecture, gladiator fights, different pagan gods, and some young women tending to a fire. The vision focused on the fire and then moved to present day. A young man was under attack in a temple. The demon killed the man and then walked up some steps to a magnificently decorated burning torch. Once he had the torch he shimmered out._

Mel's body relaxed again and she opened her eyes, her headache subsiding.

"Mel, what did you see" Chris said as he looked his sister in the eyes. Mel's eyes were the most unique thing he had ever seen. They were brown like their mother's, their aunt's and most of their cousins', but she also had specks of gold like their cousin H.J.'s eyes and larger specks of green that looked like Chris's eyes, but the most haunting and beautiful thing about her eyes was a blue circle, the same color as Wyatt's eyes, that went around her brown iris.

"I saw the past… and the present" Mel started. "Um, in the past I saw gladiators, and gods, and a fire. Then in the present I saw a young man being killed by a demon for a torch. The torch was burning and had a lot of decorations on the handle. I think the man was guarding it."

"Why would someone need to guard fire?" Wyatt asked.

"What were you touching that triggered it?" Chris asked.

"Well I started feeling the pull this afternoon when I was looking at what was going on tonight at the club. I saw that there was a band playing called 'All Roads Lead to Rome' and then that's when I felt something, but I didn't think it was a premonition until the headache started" Mel explained.

"Ok so what does a band and fires have to do with a guardian?" Wyatt asked.

"Maybe it's not the band. When you saw the fire in the past, were there women tending to it?" Chris asked.

"Uh, yea, they were dressed in these weird white dresses" Mel answered.

"Oh my god, the demon's after the fire of Rome!"Chris said in a panicked voice. "Do you know where the innocent was, we have to help him."

"In a temple some where. What do you mean the fire of Rome, are you saying that those women were Vestal Virgins?" Mel asked her brother. "But wait I thought the fire of Rome was extinguished when the order of Vestal Virgins was disbanded."

"Unless someone took the flame and has been tending to it for over two millenia. You know passing the task on through the generations" Wyatt said. "But why would a demon be after fire, I mean isn't there enough of it in the underworld?"

"That's just it. The fire of Rome was thought to be very powerful. It was for the goddess Vesta and the Roman's believed that the fire was directly linked to the well being of the Empire. Also Roman pagans were the early practitioners of modern witchcraft. I mean now Wiccan practitioners follow a mixture of Roman, Celtic, and Norsk paganism, plus there are influences from the Far East in there as well" Chris explained.

"Ok, once again, why would a demon be after fire?" Wyatt asked again.

"I think Chris is trying to say that with the power of the fire of Rome, demons could destroy all modern witches, and then they could rule above ground" Mel explained.

"Oh well why didn't you just say so" Wyatt told his siblings. "We have to find this guardian."

"How?" Chris asked.

"Well, why don't we orb over to Italy and check out the temple of Vesta, I mean at least we could find something to scry for the fire with" Mel suggested.

"Maybe you could get another premonition; I mean you don't need the ritual if you are purposely trying to call for one right?" Wyatt asked.

"Yea if I am intentionally calling for one and not trying to 'unblock' one I don't need a ritual."

"Alright, Rome here we come" Chris said as he orbed out.

"Hey, since when does he go first" Mel said as she orbed after him.

"And when do you guys leave me behind" Wyatt called out as he followed his siblings.

The trio reformed underground in a cool and damp tunnel.

"This should lead us down to the old temple sight" Chris said as he started walking down some stairs.

"This just has 'cave in' written all over it" Wyatt said sarcastically, causing Mel to glare at him.

After walking for a while the witches came to an opening. One side of the room had a large pit filled with rocks and dirt.

"That must be where the fire was" Mel said as she walked up to it to try and call a premonition.

"Actually that was probably used for a water vessel, that is where the fire would have burned" Chris said pointing to a large marble pedestal.

"Oh" was all that Mel said as she walked up to it and put her hand on the marble. She closed her eyes and concentrated deeply, opening her telepathic link with her Aunt Phoebe. She was pulled into a premonition showing the same young man as before. He was walking down the streets of Rome and walked into a shop called _Segreto Nascondere_. He went into the back room and opened a closet that led down a flight of stairs.

"He's in Rome" Mel said as she came out of her premonition. "Um some shop called _Segreto Nascondere_ if that's how you say it.

"_Secret Hide Away_, wow, talk about irony" Wyatt said as he started back up the stairs.

"Ok so what are we going to do? We can't just wonder the streets of Rome looking for this place and did Wyatt just translate Italian" Mel ranted.

"Yea, part white lighter remember; able to speak what ever language my charges speak" Wyatt said.

"You have one charge, and she is in Nebraska" Mel said as she followed her brother up the stairs.

"That's not true, you, Peyton, Parker, and Portia are my charges too you know" he retorted back with a smile.

"Yea and you share that responsibility with Chris, Aunt Paige, H.J., Hope, and Faith" Mel commented back.

"What ever, it's going to help us get around, especially since Chris can do it too" Wyatt said looking back at his younger brother.

"Is this a power thing?" Mel asked. "Because maybe I could tap into it, you know in case something happens and I'm not with you guys. You know I so could have used this when I was taking French in high school"

"Let's just focus on finding this shop first, then we can worry about being separated" Chris told his sister. "And do I really need to remind you about personal gain Mel."

Mel rolled her eyes at her brother's comment. The three emerged from the tunnel and were blinded by the sun as it was setting.

"How much time do we have?" Chris asked.

"Well it was at night, the sign on the door said closed and the store hours were um…" Mel closed her eyes as she tried to recall the details. "I think it said it closed at nine, what time is it now?"

"Just after eight" Wyatt said looking at his watch.

"Mi scusi, sapete dove possiamo trovare _Segreto Nascondere_?" Wyatt asked a passing woman.

"Si è spenta della strada principale. torna su cinque blocchi e poi girare a sinistra. Essa è al lato destro della strada" the woman replied back.

"Alright, you have to stop that" Mel said. "What did you say?"

"I asked where the store was. And she said that it is off the main road, if we go up five blocks and turn left it should be on the right side of the street" Wyatt replied.

They started heading up the street, unfortunately for them, five blocks in Rome is longer than five blocks in San Francisco. Once they turned the corner, they started looking for the store.

"This is it" Mel said recognizing the store front. "Are we in time?"

"Barely, we better get in there" Chris said as he opened the door.

The store was full of antiques, and vintage clothes. The three meandered around the displays before they found a worker.

"Wyatt ask him if he knows a young man, about six feet tall with sandy brown hair" Mel asked.

"Ciao, lei parla inglese" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, I speak English very well actually, but thank you for asking instead of just assuming. You're Italian is pretty good" the older man said. "The man you are looking for is my son, Zanebono, but he isn't here yet. Is there something I can do for you, we are closing soon."

"Well we, um, we were hoping to…" Chris started saying.

"Your son is the guardian of the fire of Rome isn't he?" Mel asked the man.

"How do you know that?" the man replied.

"Because, I had a premonition that he was going to be killed by a demon protecting the fire. My name is Mel and these are my brothers Wyatt and Chris" she said pointing to her brothers. "This may sound crazy but we are witches if a demon gets his hands on the fire of Rome then he could kill all the witches in the world with its power allowing evil to rule above ground" Mel said in one breath.

"Melinda" Wyatt snapped he rarely ever used her full name.

"What we don't have time for this, we need to help the guardian" Mel said back.

"So you are the ones who have come to help" the man said, with no surprise in his voice. "Zane also had a, what did you call it, premonition? He said that three young witches were going to help him protect the torch."

"Wait he has visions too?" Chris asked.

"Yes, it's all part of being the protector of the torch. He has to keep the fire safe some how. It's no surprise that a demon is after it, they have been trying to get it for centuries" the man said.

"Ciao papa" a voice said as the door opened. The young man turned the business sign to close and then turned around. "Oh sorry, I didn't know there were customers here still" he said in English.

"Zane, these are the ones you saw in your vision" the man behind the counter said.

"So you three are the ones here to help protect the fire" Zane said.

"Um, yea I guess so. I'm Wyatt Halliwell, and this is my sister Mel and my brother Chris. We are actually here because Mel had a premonition of you under attack by a demon" Wyatt informed the young man.

"Ah, si si, demons are always after the fire, that is why you are here to help me keep it safe" Zane said as he started to go towards the back room "come with me."

"Chris, he was attacked in down there" Mel whispered in her brother's ear.

"Uh, Zane is it?" Chris asked.

"Si" Zane said.

"Listen buddy, Mel says that in the temple that you keep the torch that is where you got attacked, maybe we shouldn't go down there" Chris explained.

"But the fire must be tended too, just like in ancient times" Zane explained.

"Alright, just keep an eye out while we are down there guys" Wyatt instructed.

The four descended the stairs and entered a lavish temple with depictions of the goddess Vesta, and the Vestal Virgins.

"Just out of curiosity, how did you become the guardian of the fire? Wouldn't you technically have to be a Vestal Virgin to do that?" Mel asked.

"Si, well the first guardian of the fire was a former Vestal Virgin. She was an ancestor of my family. As you may know, the ancient Romans believed in magic, but the physical manifestations of powers were as odd a thought then as they are today. But the idea of magic was there, and my ancestor practiced it. But she also had powers, these visions was one of them. But she had also inherited another power, the ability to manipulate energy creating incredibly strong forces. When it was discovered that one of her children had the power she allowed her to protect the fire. Since then the fire of Rome was passed done to the person in the generation who had that ability" Zane explained.

Zane went about his duties tending to the fire; Mel watched very closely how he took care of the empowered object. He would clean the torch and pedestal the fire burned from, and then he would add fuel to it to keep it burning.

"What's this?" Wyatt asked looking at a wooden image of a large man.

"Ah that's the Palladium, it's an image of the Titan Pallas, Rome's safety was said to be dependant on the Palladium, it also was in the care of the Vestals" Zane explained.

"Wait Titans?" Chris said questioningly. "Like Cronus, Demitrius, and Meta?"

"Si, how did you know about Demitrius and Meta, they're origins have been almost forgotten" Zane said.

"It's a long story, but, this Pallas guy, not going to be coming around soon is he?" Chris asked.

"No, as far as I know, the Titans have been entombed for many millennia never to be found" Zane said matter of factly.

"Yea, I bet" Chris said under his breath.

"So what else do you do besides keep the fire of Rome burning?" Mel asked in an effort to change the subject.

"Well other than guard the fire, I work in my father's antique shop. It helps me concentrate on my task of being a guardian of the fire" Zane said.

"So that's all you do, is guard the fire and work upstairs. Don't you go out be with your friends, go clubbing, anything?" Mel asked.

"It is my duty and privilege to serve as my ancestors did before me. I make the sacrifices that must be made to keep the fire safe" he said.

The demon that Mel saw in her vision flamed into the temple.

"Demon!" Chris yelled and he swept his hand across his body, sending the demon into the adjacent wall.

"Witches, no matter, I'll kill you all" he said as a fire ball formed in his hand. He released the fireball at the group. Mel lifted her hands quickly, causing the fireball to freeze in mid air. Wyatt used his telekinesis to send it back at the demon. The demon flamed out of the way and reappeared behind Zane, holding an athame to his throat.

"Back off witches, and I may just let your little guardian live" the demon said.

"Alright just calm down, well back off, we know you are after the fire of Rome, you can take it if you just let our friend go" Mel said as she slowly lifted her hands. She quickly moved her fingers and froze the demon and Zane.

"Chris, get him out of there" Mel said as Chris orbed Zane out of harms way. "Blast him Wyatt" she said once Zane and Chris were gone. Wyatt held up his hands using his wave incineration power he destroyed the demon.

"Is he gone" Chris asked as he orb a now unfrozen Zane back in the room.

"He's gone" Mel said.

"I never knew witches could do that?" Zane commented still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh yea orbing, my brother and I are actually half white lighter as well as half witch" Wyatt explained.

"So then we are done here, right? The demon is vanquished" Mel stated.

"But if demons keep coming after the torch is it really safe?" Chris asked.

"Maybe that's the real reason why we are here, to keep the fire safe by other means" Wyatt said looking at Mel. "Maybe you could write a protection spell to keep the fire safe from evil."

"I guess I could try, I need a pen and paper" She said.

"I'll go upstairs and get some" Zane said as he ascended the stairs.

"Do you really think that is why Mel needed that premonition, for us to come here and write a protection spell" Chris asked his brother.

"Can you think of another reason, other than to vanquish one demon? I mean a local witch could have done that, why would we have to come half-way across the world for a five minute fight?" Wyatt asked back.

"True, but I feel like we are supposed to be here for a different reason, you know other than saving our innocent" Chris said.

"Here you go Mel" Zane said as he came back down stairs and handed Mel the pad and paper.

"Alright give me like 2 minutes" Mel said sitting on the ground.

"2 minutes that's all you need?" Zane asked the girl.

"She's really good at this" Wyatt said simply.

Sure enough two minutes later Mel had her spell constructed.

"Alright boys, let's cast this spell so we can enjoy the rest of our day" Mel said as her brothers stood around her to read the spell. "Great element known as fire, we give you something to acquire, protect your self from evil hell, through time and space as we say this spell."

The torch and fire glowed a bright blue color and then returned back to normal.

"Well, then we better be getting home, we still have groceries to put away" Chris said to his brother and sister.

"Grazie, you three have been of much help to me" Zane told the witches.

"It was nice to meet you Zane, arrivederci" Mel said as her and her brothers orbed out.

The trio arrived once again in P3. It was almost 3 in the afternoon and the workers would be showing up soon.

"Wyatt, why don't you orb the groceries home, and Chris and I will meet you there since our cars are here" Mel told her big brother.

Wyatt nodded and grabbed the groceries from the cooler and orbed out.

"But now I have to carry all of the stuff from my car into the house" Chris said looking at Mel.

"We did a good deed today, use magic" Mel said as she went to pick up the brown bag with the Wiccan supplies in it.

"Do I even need to say the words" Chris said as he headed up the stairs with his little sister.

"No, because if you do, I may have to beat your ass" Mel replied with a smile.


	4. Are we that perdictable?

_Hello hello, thank you to all who reviewed. Not much to say to introduce this chapter, so all I will say is enjoy! Oh yea and please review._

* * *

The yellow and silver vehicles pulled up in front of the Manor. Mel went over and helped Chris with the rest of the groceries and they walked up the stairs. Once inside they went to the kitchen to start putting away the contents of the bags.

"It's about time you two got here; I beat you by a whole 25 minutes" Wyatt side with a lopsided grin.

"Yea and we drove, you orbed" Mel said in response to his attempt at humor. The siblings put away the groceries and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

**Meanwhile in the underworld:**

A demon shimmered into a lair. He approached a stone throne. Seated in the throne was a demon, with blonde hair wearing a dark green button up shirt and black loose fitting jeans. He didn't look like your typical demon, he looked like your typical college student.

Taking a knee the demon said "Frey has failed sire." The demon kept his head down expecting the worse.

"What! I need that fire if I am to create a footing above ground. With witches out of the way we would be free to rule, do you understand that Craig?" the young demon said.

"Yes Shayne. The real problem here sire is that witches intervened. There were three of them, two boys and a girl. They cast a spell on the torch to keep it safe sire" Craig explained.

"Damn it. I didn't think this would get the attention of witches so soon. Wait, they cast a protection spell? Interesting."

"Is there another way we can retrieve the torch for you my liege?" Craig asked questioningly.

"There might be. Protection spells are very tricky, almost impossible to cast with out consequences. I'm willing to bet that these witches cast the spell to protect the torch from evil all the time. I think I know of a way to get the torch, we're going to have to kill the witches, without us actually killing the witches" Shayne explained.

"I don't think I follow sire?" Craig said.

"You will. Craig, what do you think of the ancient gladiators?" Shayne asked putting his hand on Craig's shoulder.

**In the Manor:**

"Well what do we want to do tonight? Do you want to check out that band at P3?" Wyatt asked his siblings.

"First off, I think Chris should make us dinner tonight" Mel said with a smirk at her big brother.

"No. I made breakfast this morning" Chris replied.

"And we both helped with that. Well I helped cook, Wyatt you're not allowed near the stove" Mel commented.

"Yea what's with that by the way, I mean I'm not that bad at cooking" Wyatt defended himself.

"Yes, you are. And one little hint that might help you, the smoke alarm is not a timer. And even when you don't use the stove, seriously man half frozen burritos with chocolate syrup?" Chris gave his brother a disgusted look.

"What, it's good!" Wyatt said defending himself again.

"Ok, I'll make dinner tonight, what do you guys want" Mel interrupted her brothers.

"How about we go to Charmed, that way none of us have to cook" Chris suggested.

Charmed was Piper's restaurant, her and Leo were in L.A. for the week at a state convention for local chefs.

"Magical transportation, SUV, car or truck?" Mel asked.

"Let's orb there, in the event we can't get back to our cars" Wyatt suggested.

"Dude, guys, Personal…" Chris started

"Chris just because we are out of the club doesn't mean I still won't kick your ass for saying those words" Mel threatened.

"Ah, fine" Chris threw his hands up in defeat.

Wyatt grabbed Mel's hand and the three orbed out of the Manor and into the alley next to Charmed. They walked around to the front of the building and walked in. The place was mildly busy. Warren walked up to the three witches.

"Greetings folks. What brings you here tonight?" Warren asked his friends.

"We're hungry and Chris didn't want to cook for us" Wyatt said with a smirk.

"Well, I guess I could find you three a table, follow me" Warren jested. He led the siblings to a corner out cove table surrounded by curtains, giving it almost a secluded look.

"Faith will be right with you guys, oh and Portia is in the kitchen tonight" Warren said with a smile.

"Wow, mom finally let her cook. I was wondering how long she would have to beg before that would happen" Chris said.

"Well since she started culinary school Aunt Piper has let her do some of the prep work and do some light cooking here and there, but I guess since she is gone this week she told Portia that she could help out with the main stuff" Warren said as another couple walked into the restaurant. "Oh got to go."

"Hey guys!" Faith said walking up to the table. "What brings you here tonight?"

"Chris wanted us to starve instead of cook, so we took him out instead" Mel supplied.

"Alright you know what, I did make you guys breakfast this morning" Chris defended himself.

"Whoa, didn't mean to start World War III you guys. What do you all want to drink" Faith asked. "Wait let me guess, Iced tea, lemonade, and cherry cola" she said pointing at Mel, Chris and Wyatt.

"Ding, ding we have a winner" Mel said grinning at her cousin.

"And then also let me guess, Caesar salad with chicken, Seafood Alfred, and BBQ chicken pizza" she pointed at her cousins in the same order.

"Do we really always order the same thing?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, only since I have worked here which has been for four years already" Faith said as she turned away to put in the orders. Parker walked by on her way back to the hostess stand. She was usually a waitress, but tonight a hostess didn't show up so she was roped into the job.

"Hi guys. Chris didn't want to cook again" Parker said laughing at her cousins.

"Do we only come here when you don't want to cook?" Mel asked her brother.

"Apparently, and we apparently order the same thing every time" Chris said not amused.

"Whoa, cranky today cousin" Parker asked.

"No, we just had some… magical interruptions today" Chris said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, why didn't you guys call us" Parker whispered leaning into the table.

"It wasn't anything big, I mean we did spend a few hours in Rome, but other than that it was nothing. Now all we have to do is enjoy the rest of our weekend" Wyatt said.

"Rome, as in Italy? That doesn't really sound like nothing" Parker said as she crossed her arms.

"Really Parker, it's all taken care of now, done and in the past" Mel said as Faith walked over with their drinks.

"Hey Parker, Warren was looking for you, I think you should go back up to the hostess stand" Faith informed her cousin.

"Alright, see you guys later" Parker replied as she walked back to the front of the restaurant and Faith went to check on her other tables.

After dinner the gang decided to head over to P3. They went back to Piper's office and orbed to her office at the club. They walked up to the bar to get some drinks.

"Hey H.J., how's the band tonight?" Wyatt asked his cousin who was bartending.

"Not to bad, it's been crazy in here tonight though. We have had to break up two fights already, I thought Peyton was going to send a guy to the hospital. Can't say he wouldn't have deserved it" H.J. replied.

"Wait Peyton got in a fight?" Mel asked.

"No, she was breaking up a fight, and then one of the guys fighting came at her, he was out cold in about 3 seconds flat. Nothing like getting beat up by a girl" H.J. explained.

"Hey, I resent that, I could probably take on you, Wyatt, and Chris at the same time and still win. Unlike you three, I actually study some form of self defense" Mel defended herself.

"Actually she probably is right on that account" Chris said as Peyton came by. "Heard you killed a dude tonight Pey."

"Oh you're so dramatic, I did not, he just shouldn't have come at me like that" Peyton explained.

"Well since we are here, I should quickly go through the lists I need for Monday. I was interrupted this afternoon" Mel said as she headed back to Piper's office.

"Why was she interrupted earlier?" Peyton asked.

Wyatt glanced around causing the cousins to move in closer. "She had to do a spell, you know the one when a premonition um… gets stuck."

"What was it about?" H.J. asked quickly going into white lighter mode.

"She saw the guardian of the fire of Rome being killed by a demon, but don't worry, we took care of it already" Chris explained.

"You know you guys can always call us if you need help. I mean looked at how well we all worked together on Halloween" Peyton said.

"Yea, but you guys don't call us for every interruption either. And like Chris said, we took care of it already. It was like a five minute thing" Wyatt explained.

"If you say so. So are you boys really going to make Mel do the ordering work right now, I mean she should be out here having a good time" Peyton said to the two brothers.

"Don't look at us like that Pey" Wyatt said trying not to see the puppy dog pout forming on his cousin's face. "No, don't. She will be out when she is done."

"Ah fine. Come on Wy, let's go get her" Chris said caving to the sad look on Peyton's face.

"That's the cousin's I know and love" Peyton said as she went to check on her tables.

Chris and Wyatt walked into Piper's office to see Mel going over some paper work.

"Mel, come on. You can do this later, right now we are here to have fun" Wyatt said sitting on his mom's desk.

"Wy I'll be out in like an hour, I just want to make sure I have everything ordered. Why did mom put me in charge of the club again?" Mel asked.

"Because I'm in charge of the restaurant and Wyatt is in charge of… wait why aren't you in charge of anything?" Chris asked his brother.

"I am in charge of you two" Wyatt said as he looked at his brother.

"Yea like that's hard" Mel said as she kept looking at her order sheets.

"But really Mel put this stuff away, it will still be here tomorrow, and we'll even help you with it" Chris said as he put his hand in Mel's line of vision.

"You guys aren't going to leave me alone until I come out there" Mel stated.

"Nope" the brothers answered in unison.

"Ah fine, you win. But tomorrow you two are going to help then" Mel said as she went to stand up. Upon standing up, the trio was surrounded in swirling white lights and disappeared from the room.


	5. Halliwell Coincidents

_Hello, sorry I didn't get another chapter up yesturday, I was very busy. So, what have the Halliwells gotten themselves into this time? Get ready to find out. This is where it starts getting historical, so remember to ask me questions if you don't understand something. Please review and as always, enjoy!_

* * *

Chris reappeared in a great hall. He found himself sitting on a grand throne, adorned in gold and jewels. He looked down at himself and saw he was wearing a white toga with a red sash draped across his right shoulder. He had on several large rings and atop his head was a crown of laurel leaves.

"What the hell" Chris said standing up. When he stood up he took notice that he was not alone, the room was filled with servants who all fell to their knees and bowed as Chris stood up.

"Are you displeased Emperor Aurelius" a servant bravely said. "We can come back at a different time."

"No, no. I um… did you say Aurelius? As in Marcus Aurelius?" Chris questioned.

"Yes your highness that is your name" the same servant said with a shaky voice.

"Where are Mel and Wyatt" Chris thought in his head.

When Wyatt reappeared he was alone in a small room. He looked around and saw that he was in a sort of dormitory, a really really REALLY old dormitory. As he stood up he noticed that he was wearing a red tunic that fell to his knees and was tied at the waist with a rope. Over the top of that was a metal plate of armor, a sword hung at his side, and a helmet rested on the table next to him.

From the hallway a man's head appeared in the doorway he looked at Wyatt and said "Are you ready Tiberius?"

"Tiberius?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, your battle is next. I heard that the man you are to face has won several battles. He is truly a champion. But I have no doubt in my mind that you will come out victorious again. This will be what, your 40th win?" the man asked.

"I um… I don't know" Wyatt said.

"Of course not, you don't keep track of your winnings, foolish of me. A gladiator of your standing wouldn't want to brag" the man said.

"Gladiator, I'm a gladiator?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes, Tiberius what is wrong with you did you get hit to hard in your last battle?" the man asked confused.

"Um, no, no, I'm just… I don't know what I am" Wyatt said as he sat down wondering where Chris and Mel were.

Mel reappeared in a beautiful temple. There were pillars and marble columns. On the walls were depictions of a being that she recognized as Vesta from her earlier visit to Rome. Mel looked around in awe of the beautiful room she was in, then she noticed the marble pedestal that she had gotten a vision from earlier in the day. It looked a little different, it was in one piece and was a pristine white color, and it had a burning flame erupting from it. Upon seeing the fire of Rome in all its glory, Mel looked down to find herself wearing a white dress that came over both shoulders, formed a knot at her belly button which exposed the sides of her abdomen, and then proceeded to fall downward in several flowing pleats all the way to her feet.

"Oh my god is this for real" Mel said out loud as a young blonde woman walked by.

"Are you alright Veronica?" the blonde woman asked.

"Veronica? Are you talking to me, because my name isn't Veronica" Mel told the girl.

"Oh very funny, always the joker" the blonde woman said as she walked away.

"Damn it, I cannot be in ancient Rome, and I cannot be a Vestal Virgin" Mel said quietly to herself. "Where are my brothers?"

Wyatt wondered down a hallway carrying his helmet.

"Tiberius" a man called running after Wyatt. "Tiberius, you're next. TIBERIUS!!"

"Huh, what? Oh that's me. Next, what do you mean I'm next?" Wyatt asked the man.

"Your fight, you are up next" the man said as he led Wyatt down another hallway.

"You know I'm not feeling to well today, I don't really think I can fight" Wyatt said in an attempt to get out of the battle.

"Nonsense, this will be a very important win for you. Your cousin the Emperor is even coming out to watch you battle, and the Vestals have even received a personal invitation from his highness to join the festivities. Isn't your sister one of them?" the man asked.

"Um… yes? Did you say my cousin is the Emperor?" Wyatt asked.

"What has gotten into you? Yes Emperor Aurelius is your cousin. That's how you got your gladiator training to begin with" the man informed Wyatt.

"Um, right, see told you I'm not feeling well maybe I should just…"

But it was too late and Wyatt was pushed into the Coliseum and found himself in front of thousands upon thousands of screaming Romans.

"Oh crap" Wyatt said to himself as he looked around the ancient stadium, it looked a lot different than it did in the history books. Wyatt found himself in awe of the scene and was busy looking around when out of the corner of his eye he saw a man running at him with a sword in hand. Wyatt dove out of the way of the rushing Gladiator. As he rolled on the ground, his history lessons all came flooding back to him, he was going to have to kill this man. Wyatt got up from the ground and pulled his sword from his sheath. He stood facing the man, both with swords drawn.

"Listen I don't want to kill you" Wyatt said.

"The Great Tiberius doesn't want to do battle? I won't fall for your tricks, you will not win this time" the man said as he rushed Wyatt again.

Wyatt easily blocked the blows from the sword. He was glad that he had experience with Excalibur at the moment, it made the sword fighting easier.

"Really man, I don't want to kill you" Wyatt said as he made a strike with his sword.

The man easily dodged the strike and the two gladiators went back to circling each other.

"Wow" was all Chris could say as he entered the grand Coliseum. "It's just like in the books" he thought out loud.

"Your highness?" a servant asked him.

"Um, nothing. Lead me to my seat" Chris said as he followed the man servant down the stairs. Chris knew he would be sitting in the front row, as history dictated.

"Here you are Emperor Aurelius" the servant said as he bowed his head.

Chris entered the stone row and was surprised to see several young ladies sitting in the Royal seats. He knew that any woman sitting in the same place as the Emperor would have to be a Vestal Virgin. He looked at all the lovely ladies as they waited for the gladiators to come to the arena. He noticed one girl with long dark curly hair looking very confused. To his surprise it was his sister Mel.

"Mel?!" he said excited and confused.

Upon hearing her real name Mel looked up excited to see her big brother.

"Chris" she said as she jumped up. Before she ran to hug him she whispered to him "I'm a little rusty on my Roman etiquette, can I hug you?" she asked.

"Hey I am the Emperor, and you can't exactly be killed you are a Vestal" he explained.

Mel gave her brother a hug, glad to see her brother was alright.

"Have you seen Wyatt yet? Wait you're the Emperor?" she asked as she took a seat next to him.

"I know right? No I haven't seen Wyatt have you? I don't even know where he is" Chris said.

"I haven't seen him either. Why do you think we were brought here, and why are we… um, who we are?" Mel asked.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the spell we cast in our time, I mean we did cast it to protect the fire, maybe a demon has come back in time to take it" Chris explained.

"Yea but then why are we different people. You're an Emperor, which one are you by the way?" Mel asked.

"Marcus Aurelius" Chris replied.

"Huh… no it must just be a coincidence" Mel said to herself.

"What must be a coincidence and who are you, besides a Vestal" Chris asked.

"My name is apparently Veronica, and I think you and I are related. The other Vestals were talking about how my cousin invited the Vestals personally to the gladiator events, because my brother is fighting. I don't know who I am though other than that" Mel said.

"Alright back to the coincidence, what?" Chris asked.

"Well in the middle ages in England there was this guy, Ambrosias Aurelius, a descendent of the great Marcus Aurelius. Writers from that period called this Ambrosias guy Myrddin which in a rough translation is Merlin. Now I know Merlin was just a myth, but the idea came from somewhere, and it was believed that this descendent of Marcus Aurelius was the actual Merlin" Mel explained.

"So how is that a coincidence?" Chris asked.

"Well, Wyatt's past life was King Arthur, it would kind of make sense if yours was Merlin" Mel explained.

"But Merlin won't even be around for four more centuries, how does that relate to us now?" Chris said to his sister in frustration.

"What if we are in our past lives?" Mel said. "If your past life really was Merlin, then it would make sense that his ancestor could be a past life too, right?" Mel questioned herself.

"Maybe, so then if we are in our past lives bodies, we might have their powers" Chris whispered.

"Exactly so if a demon really did come back all this way, then maybe we can stop him if we learn how to control our past lives' powers. I mean they must be based off of our current powers right?" Mel asked.

"That all depends… I mean it depends how our other past lives used our powers, if they misused them, then we would be demoted on the power scale, so to speak" Chris explained.

"Well after the games we need to find Wyatt, and then find out what our powers are. Since I am a Vestal I can come to the palace with you" Mel said as the crowd erupted into a great cheer.

"Hey Mel" Chris said.

"Yea?" she asked.

"I don't think we have to look too hard to find Wyatt" Chris said as he pointed to the gladiator that just entered the ring.

* * *

_Alright, I must put this in because I think it was cool, and put the wheels in motion for this entire story. The little tidbit about Merlin being a decendent of Marcus Aurelius is actually true, in a few writings anyway. Another theory for Ambrosius Aurelius was that he was Arthur's uncle, with no connection to Merlin. Clearly though the first idea I found pieces my story together better._


	6. Triggers

_Hello everyone, sorry I didn't update yesturday, but I couldn't login. I don't know if anyone else had that problem so yea, sorry. I am glad to hear that people like this story, and if you haven't reviewed it yet, please do I would love to hear what you think. Also to those who have reviewed thank you very much. Well here is the next chapter so I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

The other gladiator made several strikes at Wyatt and managed to get him to the ground. With the sword pointed at his throat the gladiator gave Wyatt a chance for his last words.

"You may speak your last" the gladiator said to him.

"I…" Wyatt paused. "I wish I didn't have to do this" he said as he used his leg to sweep down the other gladiator.

Wyatt quickly got up and grabbed his sword and turned around in time to block a blow from his opponent. The two gladiators struggled against the power being blocked by each sword and they stood face to face, fatigue weighing heavily in their eyes.

"I don't want to kill you" Wyatt managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Then you shall die" the other gladiator said.

Wyatt used his last bit of strength and pushed the gladiator to the ground. As he had been moments before, Wyatt pushed the tip of his sword to his opponent's throat.

"Seriously dude, I can't do this" Wyatt said not taking his eyes off of the gladiator.

"Mel, we have to do something, we can't let Wyatt kill that man" Chris said frantic to his baby sister.

"Well, you're the history dude, when were gladiators allowed to both exit the ring" she asked.

Chris thought for a moment "Mercy. If the crowd cried for mercy. Mel, you're a Vestal if you ask for mercy for his life, maybe others will follow" Chris said turning to his sister.

Mel stood up in the stands. Taking a deep breath she looked back at her brother, she then looked out into the arena and started chanting at the top of her lungs "Mercy!"

After a few moments of chanting other members of the crowd joined in on her cheer. It wasn't long before the whole stadium was chanting the word and begging for mercy for the fallen gladiator.

"Looks like you got your wish, the crowd begs you to show mercy on me" the gladiator said to Wyatt.

"Oh thank god" Wyatt said as he stepped back and helped is opponent to his feet. He turned and exited the arena leaving Wyatt in front of the large cheering crowd.

"Do you think we can see him?" Mel asked.

Chris whispered over to a servant that was standing near by.

"I asked that he be brought to the palace afterwards, and that you are to come along too. The servant didn't seem surprised by that though" Chris said thinking. "Mel didn't you say that one of the gladiators is your, I mean Veronica's brother. Maybe Wyatt is that gladiator. And if you and I are cousins, then Wyatt would be my cousin in this life" Chris said as he was confused by saying cousin instead of brother.

"Great, even in past lives we are all related" Mel said as she rolled her eyes.

Once the defeated gladiator exited the arena, he waved his hand across the wall, revealing the image of the demon Shayne.

"Did you defeat him?" Shayne asked.

"No sire, he defeated me, but the crowd asked for mercy" Craig said as he looked down ashamed.

"You idiot, you were supposed to kill him, not the other way around" Shayne bellowed.

"Yes sire. But I think I may have found a weakness. During the battle he couldn't kill me and his siblings knew it. The girl is a Vestal Virgin and she started a cry of mercy" Craig explained.

"Interesting. Go on" Shayne said through the looking pool.

"Their siblinghood is their weakness, if we can somehow get rid of one of them, then collectively they will be weakened" Craig suggested.

"I like it. You said one ended up in the body of a Vestal?" Shayne asked.

"Yes sire" Craig responded.

"Alright here is what we are going to do…"

Hours later, the gladiator games ended and Chris was taken away by his servants. They escorted Mel to the palace and she waited in a grand hall. A few minutes later, Wyatt walked in looking totally defeated.

"Wyatt!" Mel yelled as she ran up to hug her brother. "Oh thank god you're alright."

"Yea. Wait, how do you know what happened?" Wyatt asked.

"Chris and I were in the stands, I was the one who called mercy" Mel told her brother.

Wyatt grabbed his baby sister in a large bear hug "Thank you thank you thank you" he said squeezing her tighter.

"Wyatt, I…can't… breath" Mel squeaked out.

"Oh sorry. So do you have any idea what's going on here?" he asked.

"Well as far as we can figure, we are in our past lives" Chris said entering the room. "When we cast the spell to protect the torch, it meant that we had to protect it at all times, including if a demon were to come back in time and try to steal it. Which is what Mel and I assumed happened. When we came back in time we were put in our past lives, mine being Emperor Marcus Aurelius, Mel being the Vestal Virgin Veronica, and you being…" Chris paused.

"Tiberius, the most bad ass gladiator to be in Rome apparently" Wyatt told them.

"Oh and you and I are brother and sister, and Chris is our cousin" Mel filled in real quick.

"Great so how do we find this demon and kick his ass back to the 21st century" Wyatt asked.

"We don't know yet. We thought it would be a good idea to see what our powers are first" Chris said.

"Wait we have powers?" Wyatt asked.

"Well at least we think we do. If we are in our past lives' bodies, we should have their powers" Mel explained.

"Great, so how do we figure those out" Wyatt asked as he threw his hands out in desperation. Without warning, a stream of fire came pouring out of Wyatt's hands, leaving a scorch mark on the cement wall.

"Apparently like that" Chris said as he looked at his brother.

"How did you do that?" Mel asked looking at her brother's hands.

"I don't know. I am feeling frustrated and I just put my hand out and…" Wyatt said as he threw his hand out again in a similar manor as before and watched as the flames came out of his hand again. "That is so cool" he added.

"Alright so your trigger is apparently frustration. I wonder what ours are" Chris said to his sister.

"Well, my telepathy was originally triggered by protecting Chris from a dark lighter arrow. Hey remember when I first found out I could use other people's powers" Mel started. "We came home from school and were watching T.V. Then out of no where dark lighters orbed into the house. I remember Wyatt orbed me to the kitchen while you guys fought. I snuck out of the kitchen and watched you guys, and I saw that dark lighter take aim on Chris and when he let that arrow go, I froze it before you guys could get hurt" Mel said reminiscing about the past.

"I remember that. Man that seems like forever ago" Wyatt commented.

"As much as a stroll down memory lane would be fun, we need to figure out Mel's and my powers, fast" Chris said starting to pace. "Ugh why do I always end up in the past. I mean seriously I love being a witch but time traveling gives me a head ache, not to mention how much stuff we could mess up by being here I mean this is dangerous stuff" Chris continued ranting.

"Chris you need to calm down, you're going to wear a hole in the floor" Mel said sarcastically.

"Calm down. Sure I'll calm down Mel, then maybe you can figure out how to vanquish a demon in ancient Rome, that is after a flame that could end the entire existence of witches as we know it, and figure out how to get us home safely" Chris yelled as he through his hands in the air. In that instance bolts of lightning came from Chris finger tips and swirled around his body in a bright light.

"Alright, well as usual, little Mellie is the last one to figure out her powers" Mel said as Chris' light show stopped.

"Holy crap dude that was sweet" Wyatt said holding his hand up for a high five that Chris ignored.

"Sorry Mel, I knew that if I got super emotional, my powers would show up. That's how my telekinesis came about, its trigger was anger" Chris explained.

"Well one of you guys go try and get hurt and maybe my power will show up" Mel said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm still confused as to how we are going to find this demon guy. I mean we don't know who he is, we don't have a book of shadows when we do find out who he is, and there is still the problem of being stuck in Antiquity" Wyatt said.

Chris and Mel looked at Wyatt with confusion. He was a smart kid, but mostly street smart, not book smart. When Mel and Chris heard him use the word Antiquity, it caught them off guard.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"Nothing. You just used the word Antiquity, I just assumed you thought that word meant old things" Mel explained.

"Oh come on, I know I'm not as caught up on ancient history as much as you two, but I did retain some information" Wyatt said defending himself.

"You have a good point though I mean how are we going to find this demon?" Chris asked.

"The torch" Mel stated. "He is after the fire of Rome isn't he. Well you two just so happen to have a woman on the inside, looking after the torch" Mel told her brothers.

"Yea, but people come and get fire from the flame all the time, it is a way to bless the home, by burning the fire in it" Chris explained.

"Oh. Well it's a start anyway" Mel said still hoping her idea was a good one.

"Mel might be on to something, I mean a demon isn't just going to light a stick and go home. He will probably try and steal the whole thing" Wyatt said. "Alright Mel, I think it would be best if you go back to the House of the Vestals, Chris and I will stay here and come up with further plans."

"Alright" Mel said as she went to leave.

"Wait don't you need like a man to walk with you or something?" Wyatt asked.

"See you don't know as much as you think. Vestal Virgins are allowed to walk freely. My carriage, is right outside. I have a carriage!" Mel exclaimed.

"OK, we will come find you when we have further news" Chris said to his sister.

"Oh Mel one question" Wyatt said before she left.

"Yea?" Mel asked.

"Even when you don't get to choose your outfit, you still get half a shirt?" Wyatt commented.

Chris and Mel rolled their eyes and then Mel left the palace. Wyatt then walked over to Chris.

So little brother, how do we get further news" Wyatt said resting his arm on Chris' shoulder.


	7. Eww Gross

_Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I have to say that I am a little nervous to hear what you all have to say about this next chapter. I didn't purposly try and make it creepy, but it did happen. The creepiness doesn't last long but please tell me what you think about it whether it be good or bad. So please review and as always enjoy!_

* * *

Mel got into the carriage waiting outside the palace for her.

"Man, I have to figure out my powers, other wise I'm not going to be able to help them" she said quietly to herself.

The carriage took Mel back to the College of Vestals. She got out and entered the grand temple. She was trying to avoid doing any of the Vestal's duties. Even though she had watched Zane tend to the flame, she was worried that if she did anything she would be revealed as a fraud.

"Veronica, will you go down to the river and fetch some water" a Vestal with light brown hair asked.

"Um… yea, sure. Where do we keep the buckets again?" Mel asked the woman.

The woman smiled sweetly and said "Oh Veronica, you are always joking. Carrying water in a bucket" she said as she handed Mel a large clay pitcher.

Mel walked out of the temple. She stood in the street looking back and forth.

"Now, if I was the river, where would I be?" she said to herself. She picked a direction and started walking. Unbeknownst to her, she was being followed by the demon Craig.

Back at the Palace, Chris and Wyatt were pacing the up and down the throne room. Suddenly Wyatt stopped and looked across the room at his brother.

"Chris, do you think that since we are in a time where magic was practiced openly, you as the Emperor may have some books on the subject?" Wyatt asked.

Chris' mouth opened as if he was going to say something. He was completely caught off guard that his older, some what dim witted brother could have thought of something like that. "Lucan" Chris called through the room. A young servant dressed in a faded blue tunic entered into the room.

"Yes your highness" Lucan said as he bowed.

"This may sound a little weird, but do we have any writings about magic here in the palace" Chris asked the young servant.

"Yes sire, shall I fetch them for you" Lucan asked as he lowered his head.

"Please, bring everything we have on the subject" Chris said.

The young servant left the room.

"Dude, you totally have servants" Wyatt said to his younger brother.

"I know, pretty sweet huh? But I promise, I won't let this change who I am, I will always remember the little people" Chris said as he cocked his head and put his hands over his heart.

"Funny, very funny. So do you think these scrolls will have any answers" Wyatt asked as he sat down on Chris' throne.

"I hope so, otherwise I don't know what else to try… hey get off of that" Chris said as he pushed Wyatt off of the grand seat.

Lucan walked in with several other servants each carrying several scrolls in their arms. "Here are the writings you asked for sire" Lucan said as he bowed his head. The rest of the servants bowed their heads and then all exited the room.

Chris grabbed a scroll and sat in his throne. Wyatt also grabbed a scroll and sat down on the steps leading up to the throne.

"Alright, where the hell is the river" Mel said as she wondered through the woods. There was a clap of thunder causing Mel to look up. "Oh don't you dare get angry at me for saying hell. It wasn't my idea to be a Vestal Virgin" she said as she shook her finger at the heavens. Suddenly Mel heard a twig snap, she turned around toward the sound. She looked through the woods and didn't see anything. She kept walking still in search of the river. After a few steps she heard something from behind her again. She whipped around and there stood the gladiator that Wyatt had battled earlier. The demon Craig.

"Jesus Christ!" Mel yelled at the gladiator.

"Who?" the young man asked.

"Um… never mind. You just scared me that's all" Mel said to the man.

"Sorry, you just looked lost. You know the river is down that way" the man pointed towards the south.

"How did you know I was looking for the river?" Mel asked.

"Because Vestal Virgins don't usually wonder around in the woods with water pitchers" the gladiator said. "I'm Maximus by the way. And if I'm not mistaken I owe you my life." Craig said to Mel

"Hi, I'm Mmm… Veronica. And don't mention it, I just… it was just a brilliant battle between the two of you, I though it would be good to keep you around" Mel said.

"Well Veronica, may I escort you to the river" Craig said crooking his arm so Mel could hold it.

"Thank you" Mel said grabbing his arm. Mel didn't notice the sinister smile he had staring at her.

Craig escorted Mel down to the river. She bent down at the water's edge and filled up her pitcher.

"Would you mind if I came back with you to the temple?" Craig questioned.

"Um, no that would be fine. It can't hurt to have a big strong gladiator accompanying me" Mel said with flirtatious eyes.

The two walked back towards the city, talking the entire way. Just before they exited the cover of the woods, Craig found his opportunity. He heard Roman guards approaching the two.

"My savior Veronica, would you allow me to show my gratitude for saving my life?" Craig asked.

"Um… ok, but it was really noth…" Mel was interrupted by Craig's kiss. Mel relaxed into the embrace and closed her eyes. Once her eyes were no longer on him, Craig shape shifted into her older brother Wyatt. While the two were in their embrace the guards approached the scene.

"You there, what is going on" a guard asked as he held out a flaming torch.

Mel and Craig pulled apart and Mel looked up to see the face of her brother.

"Oh my god, what the hell?" Mel said as she saw Wyatt's face, causing her to spit.

Craig took off running through the woods making sure the guards could keep up.

"I'll go after Tiberius, you get her" the taller guard said.

"Get me? What, what's going on" Mel said as the shorter guard grabbed her and tied her hands behind her back.

Craig kept running and circled all the way back to the palace. Once at the gate, he looked around and then shape shifted back into himself. The guard that had been chasing him appeared and looked at him.

"Have you seen the gladiator Tiberius?" The guard asked.

"Yes he ran into the palace saying something about how his cousin will help him" Craig responded.

The guard thanked Craig and ran into the palace throne room where Chris and Wyatt were reading the scrolls.

"Hey Wyatt, I think I found something" Chris said reading the scroll. "It says here that a demon called 'Sergius' wants the fire of Rome for himself believing that it will bring an end to Roman religions. Well he is partially right, but I'm pretty sure the information on this scroll is slightly inaccurate."

"How do you mean?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, apparently a demon being after the fire isn't a scary thought to the writers of the scrolls, but I don't think the demon would use it to bring an end to religions, he would want to do something more with it" Chris explained.

"Yes, but what are the odds that the demon this scroll is talking about is the actual demon that we are after. I mean, he could just be aware of the ideas this Sergius had, you know like a demonic version of a prophet or writer" Wyatt said questioningly.

"True, but it is something. Are you having luck finding anything?" Chris asked.

"Well I think I found something about us… or at least our past lives. An Emperor will arise with a powerful lineage. Kin of his majesty will also have great power. Two plus the Emperor will create a powerful triumvirate that will keep Rome in the good graces of the Gods. And then it just says, fire, ice, and lightening at the end" Wyatt read to his brother.

"That's weird" Chris said just before the realization hit him. "Unless, that's the powers. You have fire, I have lightening, and so Mel must have ice."

"Now we just need to figure out how to trigger it" Chris said. "But first let's keep trying to find a way to find this demon."

A guard ran into the palace throne room.

"There you are Tiberius, you thought that you could get away" the guard said as he grabbed Wyatt and tied his hands together with rope.

"What is the meaning of this, I command you to unhand him" Chris shouted.

"Sorry your highness, but he broke the law, not even you can save him" the guard said.

"What are you talking about he has been here with me since the games" Chris told the guard.

"No he hasn't I followed him after I found him committing the greatest crime, incest of a Vestal, only this is more than that, as the Vestal is truly his sister. I saw them kissing in the woods next to the city" the guard explained.

Wyatt and Chris both had disgusted looks on their face as the vision of kissing Mel popped into their heads. Wyatt made a gagging noise and Chris was about to vomit.

"Ok, dude that's gross, I would never do that, and I couldn't have because I have been here" Wyatt said pointing to the ground.

"I have a second witness, he should be bringing in the Vestal for her crime as well" the guard said as he turned to leave, Wyatt in tow.


	8. Secrets revealed

_Hey guys really appreciate the reviews. The rest of the story will not have the ick factor like last chapter. Really sorry about that. But please review and enjoy!_

* * *

Mel was being lead to the palace by the shorter guard, very confused by the situation.

"Ugh, a demon, I should have known he was a demon" Mel mumbled under her breath.

The guard led her down into a cell once they reached the palace. He threw Mel into the brick prison and said "How could you betray the sanctity of Rome, and with your own brother."

"Ok dude, eww, that is gross, and for the thousandth time, he wasn't my brother… well not when he first kissed me, when you two showed up he was suddenly my brother. I know this all sounds weird, but you have to believe me" Mel pleaded.

"I have to do no such thing, you harlot" the guard said as he locked the door and left.

"Harlot, if you're going to insult me, could you think of something better" Mel shouted after him.

"Oh come on Mel, harlot is a seriously underused word" Wyatt's voice came from the cage next door.

"Wyatt! Wait, I don't know if I should be glad to see you, or completely grossed out because last time I saw you, you were kissing me… although it wasn't actually you I'm pretty sure it was the demon" Mel said.

"Gee you think? That's so gross" Wyatt said as he received an angry glare from his sister. "Glare at me all you want Mel, it wasn't meant to insult you, it is just my point of view."

"Yea, I was pretty freaked when I saw your face and I had just been kissing it" Mel said as she gagged on the last word.

"So a demon did… what exactly" Wyatt asked.

"Well I was sent out by one of the Vestals to get water from the river. I didn't know where the river was so I just started walking and I ended up in the woods. I didn't realize I was being followed until I heard something weird behind me and then poof out popped Maximus, if that is even his real name. Anyway he led me to the river and then was walking with me back to the city when he wanted to thank me for saving his life earlier and he kissed me. While we were kissing he must have shape shifted into you and purposely got us caught by the guards. After they showed up he took off running and must have led them straight to you" Mel explained.

"Wait you saved his life? When?" Wyatt asked.

"At the games… he was the gladiator you were fighting earlier" Mel said as realization dawned on her.

"Son of a bitch" Wyatt said in anger. "When I get out of here I am going to vanquish his ass."

"Yea, that's kind of been the plan since we got here, at least we know what he looks like now" Mel said optimistically. "But I'm worried Wy, if someone is caught in an affair with a Vestal Virgin, they are whipped to death… and the Vestal Virgin is buried alive!" Mel said frantically.

"Don't worry Mel, if you haven't noticed, Chris is the Emperor, he will find a way to get us out of this" Wyatt tried to calm his sister.

"You have no right to imprison them!" Chris shouted at the guards.

"Actually sire we do. You of all people know the laws, and they were caught in an incestual moment" a man wearing a white toga with a purple sash said.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Chris asked angrily.

"I'm Septimus, you're advisor sire" Septimus said with a confused look on his face.

"Well Septimus, advisor or not, and laws or not they are both innocent!" Chris shouted.

"Your highness, they were caught in the act. How can they be innocent" Septimus asked.

"Because Wy… Tiberius was here with me! And Me… Veronica was sent back to the House of Vestals" Chris explained in a yell.

"Yes, we checked with the Pontifex Maximus, and she said that the Vestal Veronica had been sent out to fetch water with the holy vase. How dare the two commit such treason in the presence of a Holy object" Septimus stated.

"But they didn't do it… how could Tiberius be in two places at once?" Chris questioned. A moment of clarity hit Chris and he said to the advisor "I need to see them."

"But sire, they are criminals" Septimus said.

"I don't care, they are also family" Chris told him.

"Very well, come with me" Septimus said as he lead Chris to the prison cells.

Septimus took Chris to a set of stairs and told him that his 'cousins' were down there. Chris descended the stairs to find a row of cells.

"Mel, Wyatt?" Chris called out.

"Chris!" Mel said running to the bars of the cell. "You came to get us out of here!"

"Actually no, they are still saying that you two committed an act of treason. I know you didn't because 1.) Eww and 2.) Wyatt was with me the whole time. It had to be the…" Chris was interrupted by Wyatt.

"Demon, yea we figured that out already. We also know that he was the gladiator I was battling in the arena today… I should have killed him" Wyatt said disgruntled.

"And he told me his name is Maximus, and clearly he is a shape shifter, as Wyatt was the one I was seen kissing" Mel added.

"Ok, please never use that phrase again" Chris said as a disgusted look appeared on his face. "Wait you were just caught kissing, right that was it?"

"Yea and that was all that was going to happen" Mel said fiercely.

"Well, maybe I can convince them that since you two were only kissing… Ok, never using that phrase again either, that no actual treason was committed" Chris explained happily.

"Do you think that will work? I mean if anything can't we just bust out of here with our powers" Wyatt suggested.

"Although paganism is openly practiced and people believe in magic, active powers aren't exactly known about. We might start the witch trials a few centuries early if you two do that" Chris explained. "Not to mention you two would then be fugitives."

"Also we still don't know what my power is" Mel said sadly.

"Oh it was written in one of the scrolls that I was reading, something with ice" Wyatt told her "but we don't know what the trigger is."

"Ice? Apparently mom's freezing power has evolved" Mel stated.

"Ok I'm going to go try and convince them that you two didn't actually do anything, and Mel maybe you and Wyatt can work on your trigger" Chris suggested.

"Alright, but hurry we have a demon to vanquish" Wyatt said as Chris turned to leave.

Chris made his way back to the throne room. He called a meeting with Septimus and the guards that arrested Wyatt and Mel.

"Now, you two said that you just saw the Tiberius and Veronica kissing correct?" Chris asked.

"Yes sire" the guards replied.

"Well, how better for a gladiator to gain strength from the Goddess Vesta herself then by being close to her servant. And kissing, is hardly an unchaste relationship right" Chris said to the three.

Septimus and the guards all nodded.

"Well then if you have no proof that they were in a more physical relationship, I say the treason be dropped, and they be set free" he commanded.

Septimus stepped forward and said "Although I can see why the gladiator would want the blessings of Vesta and therefore his charges will be dropped, however, I suggest a meeting with the city mystic for the Vestal as a way to prove her chastity."

"How do you mean?" Chris asked

"The mystic can give her a potion that will prove her chastity" Septimus replied

"How does a potion do that?" Chris asked.

"If she truly is a Virgin, then the potion will do nothing, however if she is not, it will cause her much pain" Septimus explained.

"Give me a moment" Chris said as he left the room.

Chris went back to the prison cells where Wyatt and Mel were being kept.

"Guys, alright I have good news and bad news. The good news is, Wyatt is pretty much home free" Chris told his siblings.

"Ok, so what's the bad news?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, my advisor says that to prove Mel can call herself a Vestal Virgin, she needs to have a meeting with a mystic. The mystic will give her a potion that will prove her chastity" Chris said nervously.

"How will it do that?" Mel asked curiously.

"Well it will apparently cause a lot of pain if you aren't a Virgin but do nothing if you are pure" Chris told her.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem then" Wyatt said.

The two brothers looked at their sister, who was conveniently avoiding their gaze.

"That's not going to be a problem is it Melinda" Wyatt said as he grit his teeth.

"Well, um, see funny you guys should bring that up because…" Mel was cut off by Wyatt.

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell are you saying what I think you are saying?" Wyatt asked as he raised his voice.

"Ok, so I'm not a virgin, sue me. It's not like you two are pure as the driven snow either" Mel said back.

"Yea but you're our baby sister" Chris said as he rolled his eyes.

"And how do you know we aren't" Wyatt asked.

"Oh please Wyatt, remember telepath. You gave new meaning to the phrase 'we're off like a dress on prom night'. Not to mention when Chris and Bianca were dating, I totally caught them in the throws of passion" Mel said.

"Wait what? When did that happen?" Chris asked.

"Um, it was after Wyatt's college grad party, I went down into the basement to get some more mineral water and yea, totally saw you two. So I made a hasty retreat upstairs and just told everyone we were out of water" Mel explained.

"I can't believe this… when? With who?" Wyatt asked with his big brother voice.

"Ok, Wyatt, this is the least of our worries right now, we need to think of a way to get Mel out of this" Chris explained.

"Wait, Chris I think I have an idea, tell them that I consent to meet with the mystic. I think there is a way for me to get around this" Mel said with a scandalous look.

"Ok do you mind filling us in on the master plan?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes I do mind, just trust me ok" Mel growled at her brothers. "Chris go, the sooner we are out of here, the sooner we can go after the demon."

Chris left the prison block and proceeded back to the throne room. Once there he was pleased to see that Septimus and the guards were waiting.

"Alright so let's be clear about this, Tiberius is free to go as he was just attempting to gain blessing from Vesta?" Chris asked.

The trio nodded.

"Ok, so upon further consideration, the Vestal Veronica is to be taken to the mystic and given the potion" Chris said.

"Yes your highness, we will release the gladiator, and take the Vestal to the mystic" Septimus said as he left the room.

"You are dismissed" Chris addressed the guards. The guards left the room.

Septimus proceeded down the stairs to the prison cells. He stopped at Wyatt's cell and unlocked the door.

"You are free to go Tiberius" Septimus said as Wyatt looked at Mel.

"What about her?" he asked.

"She will be dealt with upon the results of the test" Septimus said. "I suggest you go see the Emperor."

Wyatt looked once again at Mel and then went up the stairs.

"And you, I hope that you did not defy the sanctity of Rome and the Goddess Vesta" he said unlocking Mel's door. "Come with me."

"Gladly" Mel said as she walked out of the prison.


	9. Our Brother the Genius

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I don't want to bore you guys too much with an intro, so I guess enjoy!_

* * *

Mel was led to a room in the palace. She sat in a chair waiting for someone to enter. After about a half hour a man was led into the room by Septimus.

"The mystic is here for you Vestal Veronica" he said.

"Thank you" Mel said standing up.

"You can set up over there" Septimus said pointing to a part of the room with a small table. "I will leave you now."

As Septimus left the room Mel wandered over to the man that was to test her chastity.

"Wow, that sure is a lot of stuff, what do you need it all for?" Mel asked nervously.

"Well in order for this potion to work, it must be administered fresh, and a certain ritual must be followed so I must make the potion here" he said as he took out the rest of the ingredients.

Mel watched as he pulled out an anthame. "Perfect" she thought. "What is this for? You're not going to hurt me are you?" she asked the man as she picked up the athame placing the blade against the palm of her hand.

"No, no we would never want to hurt a Vestal Virgin. Now put that down so I can get started" he responded.

"I don't know, what if you make the potion wrong, or something bad happens during the ritual, I think you're trying to hurt me" Mel said in a scared voice.

"No, really Vestal Veronica, just give me my knife and everything will be fine" the mystic said as he stepped toward Mel.

"No, I don't trust you. You're trying to make do something bad to me so I can no longer do the bidding of the great Goddess Vesta" Mel said as she pointed the blunt end of the object so the mystic could grab it.

"That is untrue, now just settle down… and give me my tool" the mystic said as he made a grab for the sharp object. Once he had a hold of the object, he pulled it out of Mel's hand, slicing through her flesh and drawing blood.

Mel held her hand up and showed the doctor the blood that was drawn. The man immediately fell to his knees and started begging for forgiveness.

"Oh please great Goddess Vesta; please forgive me for what I have done. It was an accident, I would never hurt a Vestal Virgin" he prayed.

"It's going to be ok" Mel said, getting a stoic and dazed look on her face. "It is I the Goddess Vesta, you have done what one must never do, draw the blood of my servant" Mel said 'channeling' the goddess. "But, I am pleased with your begging of forgiveness, and I will turn the other way if you do something for me."

"Anything oh great one" the mystic said bowing to the ground.

"This Vestal has done nothing wrong. My servant has been falsely accused of being unchaste; I am telling you that this is untrue. However if you give her this potion and perform this ritual, she will be unclean to serve me. But you can tell the Emperor that she truly is a Vestal Virgin and a grand servant of mine, without making her unclean" Mel proceeded to tell the cowering man. "If you do this for me, I will forgive the error of drawing the blood of my servant."

"Yes, oh great Vesta, I will do what you ask of me. Please forgive me" he begged.

"All will be forgiven if you do what I have told you. Now go, and let my servant come back to me" Mel said as she fell to the floor. "What, what happened? I'm bleeding!" She shrieked.

"Yes, but the goddess herself has come to me, she tells me that you truly have been chaste so I see no need to do this ritual on you. I will tell Septimus that everything is fine. But, you must hide the cut on your hand, let me dress that for you and we will tell them that you burned it on something."

"There is no need for that, I will make sure nobody sees the blood" Mel said with a smile.

The mystic walked to the door. He called out to for Septimus who promptly appeared.

"The Vestal truly has kept to her vow of celibacy, she has not broken the law" the mystic said.

"Well, then Vestal Veronica, you are free to go" Septimus said as Mel walked out the door.

Mel walked to the throne room to find her two brothers waiting anxiously for the news.

"Well, I am a chaste virgin" Mel said with a grin.

"Ok, so now are you going to let us in on the plan that you pulled off?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh simple, nobody is allowed to spill the blood of a Vestal Virgin, so I just made him cut me. Then I pretended that Vesta was talking though me and told him that he doesn't need to do anything, I was falsely accused." Mel explained to her brothers.

"You know, it's a good thing you two never conspired together against me…. Otherwise I may not be alive today" Wyatt said glancing between his brother and sister.

"Ok, so now we go after the demon. I say we start at the arena, the gladiators stay near there right? Maybe ask around if the others have seen Maximus" Chris said as they laid out a plan.

"What about Mel not having powers yet. We never did find her trigger" Wyatt explained.

"Mel, do you think the mano a mano stuff will get you through this?" Chris asked.

"No problem. I think I can take on one time traveling shape shifting demon" Mel stated confidently.

"Alright, let's stick together for now. We will split up when we need to" Chris said as the trio left the throne room.

"I managed to get both the oldest and the youngest arrested sire, just like you said would happen" Craig said into the looking pool.

"Good, everything is going according to plan. Once the two are executed, their spell on the fire will be broken and then you can retrieve the torch from the temple of Vesta" Shayne told his minion.

"How will I get back once I have the torch sire?" Craig asked.

"You will be able to use the power from the fire to transport you back to this time" Shayne explained. "Once the fire of Rome is in my possession, we can start ridding the world of good witches."

Shayne and Craig laughed evilly, and then Shayne disappeared from the looking pool.

At the gladiator housing Wyatt, Chris, and Mel were talking to as many gladiators as they could.

"Have you seen Maximus?" Chris asked a group of gladiators.

"No disrespect your highness, but who is Maximus?" one gladiator said bowing to Chris.

"He was the one Tiberius battled today" Mel spoke up.

"Oh yes him, I saw him heading towards the temple of Isis just after sunset" a muscular tall gladiator told the siblings.

"Where is the temple of Isis?" Mel asked.

"Um… near the temple of Vesta" the gladiator said in disbelief that he had to tell a Vestal Virgin that.

Mel turned to her brothers and shrugged. "Hey how was I supposed to know, I'm new at this."

"Alright let's hope he is there still. If he is that close to the temple of Vesta, he may be planning on making his move to steal the fire" Wyatt said as they ran down the streets of Rome.

The three arrived outside the temple of Isis. The rushed inside frantically looking around for the demon.

"I don't see him. Do you guys?" Mel said from across the temple.

"Negative. He probably went after the fire already" Chris said.

They ran out of the temple and down the street to the temple of Vesta. To their relief the fire was still present and burning.

"We're not too late" Wyatt said relieved.

"Veronica, you are free" the blonde Vestal from earlier said coming up to Mel.

"Um, yea, everything is fine. Has a gladiator been here recently?" Mel asked the blonde woman.

"No, well other than your brother Tiberius right now" the Vestal said looking at Wyatt.

"Look I think we need some more fuel for the fire, will you take the other Vestals to get some, I will stay and look after the fire till you get back" Mel said to her.

The blonde Vestal gave Mel a weird look but nodded her head and walked away.

"Alright now that the place is cleared out, we can vanquish this demon" Mel said turning to her brothers.

"Impossible, you two were supposed to be executed!" Craig said as he came into the temple.

"Well, we are just smarter than you thought" Wyatt commented.

"Nothing is going to stop me from retrieving that fire" the demon told the witches.

"Well, then call us nothing" Mel said as she stepped forward.

The demon powered up a fire ball and threw it at the witches. They dove out of the way as the fire ball hit the wall.

"Alright so shape shifting and fire balls" Mel said commenting on the demons powers.

The three siblings stood up and found themselves facing 5 demons.

"And cloning" Chris said. "Alright only one is real, if we hit him the rest should go away."

All five demons spread out as Wyatt and Chris each took two, and Mel went one on one. Chris easily took out the two clones he was facing with his lightning bolts. But they weren't the real demon as two replaced the ones that had been vanquished.

"Ok, anytime if you one of you wants to vanquish the real one" Chris called out to his brother and sister.

Wyatt also had no problem sending the two demons in front of him up in flames. But just like Chris they instantly reappeared.

"No go for me little bro, Mel it's all up to you baby sister" Wyatt yelled through the temple.

"Do you really think that you are a match for me little girl" the demon said as he circled Mel.

"Um, the answer would be, duh" Mel said as she spun around to kick him, only to be caught up in her long flowing dress.

Craig just laughed at the fumbling girl.

"Oh yes, I'm very frightened" he said as a fire ball appeared in his hands. He drew back his hand and released the deadly object.

Out of fear Mel put her hands up covering her face. A stream of ice shot out leaving the fire ball stone cold in mid air.

"Ah ha, fear!" Mel yelled as she got up. She shot an ice blast at the demon who dove out of the way, behind the Palladium. Mel shot another blast at him only to miss again.

"Guys, I can't hit him" Mel yelled to her brothers.

"Well if the clones wouldn't keep coming at us we could help you" Wyatt yelled back.

"Wyatt, you're a genius!" Chris yelled. "Cloning power turned sour" he chanted in the direction of the demon. Instantly the clones disappeared and the brothers joined their sister near the Palladium.

"Ok, since when do you do the spell work?" Mel asked.

"Since I just saw that spell the other day in the Book of Shadows" Chris said.

"Dude we need to get you a life" Wyatt said.

"You think that I can't take you three on by my self?" Craig asked from behind his cover.

"Man, you're cowering behind… what did Zane say that was again?" Wyatt asked.

"The Palladium" Chris answered back.

"Right, anyway your hiding you clearly know you can't take us" Wyatt continued.

As the demon was arguing with Wyatt about how he wasn't afraid of them, Chris snuck around to the right of the carving and Mel went to the left. Both of them jumped out in front of Craig. Mel swung out her hands and ice blasts shot out. She froze everything but his head.

"Now, you're going to tell us why you're in Ancient Rome, because we know you don't belong here" Chris said as he started the interrogation.


	10. Realizations

_Thanks to those who reviewed. I can't believe it only one more chapter left!! I'm so glad that I have been explaining the Roman history well and that there haven't been too many questions. Please keep reviewing and as always enjoy!_

* * *

"Are you still going to be tight lipped" Wyatt said as Mel kicked the demon's frozen hand causing it to shatter. The demon cried out in pain as he was left without a hand. The demon had lost both feet and now was missing a hand.

"Alright, alright" Craig said between cries of pain. "I was sent. My boss, he figured that I would be able to steal the fire if I came to the past. He knew you three cast a protection spell on the fire in our time."

"Your boss, who is your boss?" Chris said.

"I will die before I give you that information" Craig said through gritted teeth.

"Very well then" Wyatt said as he was getting ready to blast the demon with fire.

"Wy, wait" Mel said stepping in front of her brother. "How would coming to the past help?" Mel asked.

"Go to hell witch" Craig replied back.

"Dude, you clearly know I am not above torturing you, so you may as well cooperate" Mel informed the demon as she went into a fighting stance.

"We figured that your spell would bring you back in time as well, where you three would have less power and easier to defeat" Craig spat.

"Well, clearly you were mistaken" Chris said stepping forward. "Guys I think we are done with him."

"I have no more questions, you Mel?" Wyatt asked never taking his eyes off the demon.

"Nada."

And with that Chris and Wyatt used their powers to vanquish the demon. After a few moments of standing there Mel spoke.

"Um guys, we are still in ancient Rome."

"Thank you captain obvious" Chris said turning away.

"Well, apparently we still need to do something or learn something" Wyatt stated.

"Maybe it's linked to our past lives, or protecting the fire?" Mel questioned.

"Or maybe we are supposed to help who ever starts protecting the fire" Chris said.

"But Chris, Marcus Aurelius was emperor at least two centuries before the Cult of Vesta was disbanded. Zane's ancestor isn't even born yet" Mel stated.

"Well, not the one that takes the fire anyway. But some one must be his ancestor. All we have to do is find someone who can manipulate energy" Chris told his siblings.

"But Zane said that most people don't believe in the actual powers. It's not like they are just going to be practicing in the street" Wyatt whined.

"What about a spell, to help us find the witch. Mel, if you combine the 'to call a lost witch' spell, with the spell to summon powers couldn't you bring them to us some how?" Chris asked.

"I could try I guess" Mel said. "But they are basically the same spell anyway."

Upon saying this Mel received glares from her brothers.

"Or you know I could try and combine the two spells" she said. Mel sat on the floor and thought for a few minutes, mumbling different things to herself. When she was satisfied she had come up with a spell, she stood up and went over to the burning fire.

"Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, I summon now to my side, a witch whose destiny will serve to guide. Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me" she chanted as she re-opened her wound from earlier to drip blood into the fire.

A swirl of white lights started to form in a corner of the temple. When the lights disappeared they revealed the young blonde Vestal that Mel had met when she first found herself in ancient Rome.

"Veronica? What's going on, why am I here? How did I get here?" the young woman asked.

"We summoned you" Chris stated plainly. "Apparently you're more than meets the eye."

"I don't know what you are talking about" the girl replied nervously.

"Listen, um, I guess I don't know your name. Remember when I told you that my name wasn't Veronica, well I wasn't joking. I don't know how much you know about magic, but we are not from this time, we are from the future, and some how we ended up in our past lives. And I'm totally freaking you out aren't I? Mel questioned.

"I um, well… first of all, my name is Serena. And the future? How far in the future?" Serena asked.

"About 2,000 years" Wyatt told her.

"Oh my goodness, magic can do that?" Serena said surprised. "I know a little bit about magic, I can make potions and perform rituals, but there is a little more than that. I can actually do things without spells. I can see things before they happen, and I can create blasts strong enough to send people flying through the air" Serena explained.

"You're a witch, like my brothers and I" Mel said. "You can use your powers to help people. Like this torch, it is very powerful. Because of that, evil beings want to use its power to do bad things with it, you can protect it from falling into the wrong hands."

"And you can train future generations also, I mean after you have served your time as a Vestal" Chris chimed in. "It is important to keep the fire safe, for the future of witch craft."

"I think I understand. I mean Vestal Virgins are meant to protect and tend to the fire, but there are forces out there that are greater than most of them. Is that what you are saying?" Serena asked.

"Yes, in a way. I mean I know that you didn't exactly plan to be a grand protector of this thing, and maybe you won't always have to be but…" Wyatt was cut off.

"It is a great duty that I am very honored to take on. It's not a sacrifice if it will help others, not to me anyway" Serena explained.

"Maybe that's what we were supposed to learn" Mel piped up.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Well I'm just noticing a pattern between Serena, and Zane, they talk about their guardianship as if it is no big deal, they were chosen and they are ok with it. I think what we're supposed to be learning is that we were chosen too, and we can't complain when it interferes with our lives" Mel said to her brothers.

Once she had finished her statement the three young witches were once again swept up in swirling white lights.


	11. What did you do today?

_I can't believe it is the last chapter already. I am in the process of writing another fic however, so I hope you all keep your eyes out for that. Thank you to all who reviewed. I really do love them, and even if you read this story a year after it has been published, I would still love a review. Thank you all very much. So enjoy the final chapter of When in Rome!_

_P.S. I really appreciate all of the reviews I have gotten and everyone who has read this and other stories, however, I would like to dedicate this chapter to powerof3halliwells for all of your gracious reviews and words of encouragement. I am also dedicating this chapter to one of my favorite fiction authors, x-x-Dreamer'93-x-x, for inspiring me to write my own fanfics, and for reviewing my stories as well. Thank you both very much._

* * *

When the lights receded the trio found themselves standing in the office at P3.

"We're back" Wyatt said looking around.

"So, we vanquished the demon after the fire, and we learned that we just have to deal with our Wiccan destinies" Chris recapped the day's events.

"I guess, but I don't really remember complaining about our destiny, do you guys?" Mel asked.

"Nope, I remember complaining about Mel's dreams keeping us awake, and Chris not making us dinner, but nothing about our destiny" Wyatt said nonchalantly, earning him a glare from Mel and Chris.

"Unless that's the reason we get the dreams too" Chris said thinking about his theory.

"What are you talking about" Mel asked.

"Today at the herb shop Wyatt and I bought some stuff that will keep you from having bad dreams, that way we wouldn't get the bad dreams either. I'm guessing that the Elders think we need to share the good dreams as well as the bad dreams. Remember what that Elder said in the woods, we were always there for each other as witches but now we have to be there for each other as a family. Well families are there through the good and the bad and if that means that we have to stay with you when you have a bad dream, then I guess you're going to be shopping for a bigger bed in the near future" Chris said as he rested his arm on Mel's shoulder.

"Wow, talk about the Elders finding a round about way of saying 'buyer beware'" Wyatt said with a chuckle. "I'm already tired of helping the Elders and we haven't even done anything for them besides start a prophecy."

"Wyatt apparently we aren't allowed to complain anymore so you might want to stop before we are hit by lightning bolts" Mel said with a smile.

"No, I refuse to not be able to complain. I will go crazy if I can't bitch about our destiny from time to time. As much as I love being a witch, and a white lighter I'm not going to say that it doesn't interfere sometimes. So I reserve the right to be aggravated once and a while. It's the normal thing to do" Wyatt smiled as he walked towards the door.

"Hey anyone know how long we were gone for anyway?" Chris asked.

Mel looked up at the clock "Hey, it's only 10 o'clock, we were only MIA for an hour."

"So, we can still enjoy the night is what you are saying" Chris said as he looked at his sister.

"Well that's my plan. If there is this new demon boss out there trying to bring down witches I know we will be working on that soon enough. But now I will enjoy my evening" Mel said as she walked out of the office.

"Where have you guys been? I went into Aunt Piper's office and you guys were gone" Peyton asked when she saw her cousins.

"Oh let's just say we had something to take care of" Wyatt said as he got a beer.

"Long story Pey, I'll fill you in tomorrow. This might need to be a 3x3 team effort anyway" Mel said as she also grabbed a drink.

"Yea, looks like a new big bad is moving into town and we are going to put our prophecy to use. Hey H.J. hand me a beer will ya" Chris said looking at his cousin behind the bar.

"No can do buddy" H.J. replied.

"What? Why not?" Chris asked.

"Because Wyatt and Mel are drinking and some one has to be the designated orber" H.J. stated.

Peyton, Wyatt, Mel, and H.J. started laughing at Chris who just had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"You know what, I don't care, one of you two can take us home at the end of the night" Chris said as he reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer.

"Who is taking you guys home, and why?" a voice came from behind the cousins. They all turned around to see Bianca and Blake.

"Oh Chris doesn't want to be the sober cosmic taxi ride, so we are telling H.J. and Peyton that they have to make sure we get home alright tonight otherwise mom with blow them up" Mel said turning back to face her two cousins.

"Ouch. If I were you guys, I would tuck them into bed and everything tonight" Blake said with a smirk as he turned his eyes towards Mel.

Peyton looked at Blake and smiled as he saw that he was looking at Mel. "Actually Blake, that has officially become your job now" and with that Peyton went to go check on her tables. H.J. turned to check the other side of the bar.

"What does that mean?" Blake asked the group.

"Who knows dude, girls can be cryptic sometimes" Wyatt said as a red-head walked past him and winked. "And I'm going to try and decipher the message that babe just sent my way, excuse me."

"Well, Chris, how about taking me out on the dance floor for old times sake" Bianca said as she pulled Chris away from Mel and Blake.

"So, do anything interesting today?" Blake asked Mel.

"Oh you know, went to Italy, was sent back in time to my past life, was almost executed for making out with my brother and saved the entire future of Wicca. Same old same old really" Mel replied.

"Sounds exciting. Wait you made out with your brother?" Blake asked his voice getting louder.

"Ha, ha, I'll tell you about it later. Right now you're going to dance with me" Mel said pulling Blake towards Bianca and Chris on the dance floor.

"Oh yea well what if I say I won't dance with you unless you tell me" Blake said with a grin.

"O.K. how about this. You have to dance with me now, and then tomorrow when you call me to hang out, I'll tell you everything" Mel stated as she kept bring Blake to the dance floor.

"Wait we had plans for tomorrow, I must have forgot" Blake said as he looked confused.

"Well, if you call me tomorrow, we will have plans" Mel said as with a smile as she finally got Blake to the dance floor.

* * *

_I would like to give credit to the writers of Destined:The Charmed Sons, and Predestined for the phrase "designated orber"_


End file.
